Dahil sa Alak
by applecherry
Summary: reformatted Nalasing siya, may nalaman yung iba, nagalit yung isa. Dahil sa alak, nagaway tuloy sila. Away nga ba ito? Truth or Dare, Drinking Competition, Pustahan, Blackmail, at kung anuano pang kagaguhan ng barkada, matutuklasan na!


Hindi po ito chapter 2, inayos ko lang po yung grammar and yung format. Hindi na po ito text-form. Parehas lang yung storya, format lang talaga yung iniba. Pramis! Yun lang, basa na!

* * *

**Dahil sa Alak**

by _aPpLecHeRrY_

**Summary**: Nalasing siya, may nalaman yung iba, nagalit yung isa. Dahil sa alak, nag-away tuloy sila. Away nga ba ito? Truth or Dare, Drinking Competition, Pustahan, Blackmail, at kung anu-ano pang kagaguhan ng barkada, matutuklasan na!

**Authoress' Notes**: 5000 words! My first attempt in humor, para lang kay Tisha! A one-shot sasusaku request for tisha (daRk-aDonis) Happy Birthday! aLabShOo! muaHH!

**Warnings**: AU po ito! OOC din! Lots of profanities awaits. Ako narrator dito! Taglish po ito!

**Disclaimer**: Wala akong planong mang-angkin ng hindi sa akin.

**Note**: Wala ng ibang mag-on dito kundi sila Naruto at Hinata… Yun ang alam ng barkada… Sila nga lang ba talaga?

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke!" 

Hay… Sa araw-araw niyang buhay, ni minsan ay hindi nawala sa mundong tahimik na gnagalawan niya ang isang kulugong nagngangalang Naruto. Yan, ang ingay tuloy.

Tumigil siya sa paglalakad. Sa mahaba-habang panahon na rin na magkakasama silang tatlo, nabigyan na rin niya ng sapat na respeto ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Yup, kaibigan na rin ang turing niya sa kanila.

"Ui! Birthday ni Hinata! May gimik dun sa club mamayang 8 ng gabi, sama ka?"

Oo nga pala, sila na ni Hinata mula pa pagkatapos nung unang Chunnin Exams. Mga 2 years na rin yun, halos lahat sa brkada nila ngayon, mga Jounin at Anbu na, yung iba, nanatiling Chunnin, di pa kasi nila feel mag take ng Jounin exams eh! Pero kahit mga ninja sila kung ituring, normal pa rin silang mga tao na naninirahan sa isang normal na bayan. Actually, may banda sila at sikat na sikat sila.

"May gagawin pa ako, kayo na lang," at nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad.

Tsk, tsk, after 2 years, ganon pa rin ba talaga siya o…

"Kailangan ko pa bang tawagin si Sakura para lang pasamahin ka!"

Nanigas siya, sighing in defeat, "Pakyu… Sige na, ppnta ako,"

At makikita mo na naman ang malaking bungisngis ni Naruto. Sa dalawang taon, may nagbago rin pala kay Sasuke! Akalain mo…

Nagpatuloy na sila sa kanilang sari-sariling gawain. Habang naglalakad si Naruto pauwi, napagisip-isip niya, 'bakit kaya pagdating kay Sakura, nag-iiba si Sasuke?'

Hay… ang mga kulugo talaga, always questioning the obvious. Pero, hayaan mo na yun! Cute nga yun eh!

* * *

Pgkadating ni Sasuke sa apartment niya, may nakita siyang papel na naka post sa ref, sulat-kamay ni Sakura. 

_Ei!__ Punta ka mamaya sa gimik ha! __Yun__lang_

_P.S. Nagluto nga pala ako ng tanghalian mo, tignan mo na __lang__ sa kusina._

Hay… talaga naman. Guess what! Pina-duplicate ni Sakura ang susi ni Sasuke sa apartment niya! Malay ko kung bakit, tanong mo siya!

Pagsilip niya sa kusina ay nakita niya ang nakahandang pagkain. Hindi lang siya nagluto, nilinis din niya yung kusina. Pano niya nalaman? Kasi nawala yung mga platong pinagkainan niya kaninang umaga sa lababo eh!

"Buti na lang hindi Sabado ngayon," bulong niya sa sarili. Alam niyo kung bakit? Kasi, tuwing Sabado, andon si Sakura sa apartment niya para mag general cleaning! Ngayon, hindi pa niya naaayos yung kwarto niya, kalat-kalat pa yung mga damit na gamit na, nahihiya pa rin naman kasi siya no!

Ang galing no! Palaging andon si Sakura! Pero, in the first place, bakit nga ba? Hay, sikreto na ng buhay yun! Pero siguro malalaman niyo pag nagbasa pa kayo… tuloy na natin yung storya!

* * *

Mag aalas-otso na, hanggang ngayon, nag-iisip pa rin si Sasuke kung susunduin niya si Sakura sa bahay nila para sabay na silang pumunta sa club. After hours of argument with the voice inside his head, dumiretso na lang siya sa club. (Ang galing no! Oras ang inabot niya kakaisip kung susunduin si Sakura o hindi!) 

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya, ang ingay na nila. Pina-sara yung club para sa kanila buong gabi.

Kumpleto na ang barkada bandang 8:30, nagsimula na silang magpaka-baliw. Umakyat ng stage sila Naruto at pumwesto na sa kani-kanilang pwesto.

Si Kiba sa drums at si Shikamaru sa E. Piano. Gitara naman sila Sasuke, Naruto at Sakura. Sila lang tutugtog sa number na yun, tapos si Naruto lang yung kakanta, syempre dedicated kay Hinata. Sa iba nilang gig, kasama sila Neji, Tenten, Ino, at syempre si Hinata dun. Biruin mo, sa 2 taon, nakagawa sila ng banda! (If ur asking about Shino, Chouji, and Lee, kasama sila pero hindi sila tumutugtog sa banda.)

Pagkatapos ng intro, humirit na si Naruto. Syempre, si Hinata, na touched sa gig nilang iyon.

At eto na… bonding session! Habang humihirit yung iba sa stage tulad ng acting number ni Lee, verbal battle nila Neji at Tenten (actually, hindi kasama sa programs yun pero dahil masaya, pinayagan na nila) na nagresulta sa target practice, pagrampa ng mga fashion designs ni Hinata (yup, may pagka-fashion designer din siya) na naging katawa-tawa nang umeksena sila Lee at Chouji dahil sa suot nilang damit, nag interaction naman yung iba.

Masayang masaya sila, kung anu-anong pinagagagawa nila hanggang 12 na ng gabi, dahil pagod na ang lahat, nag suggest si Naruto ng drinking competition. Ayos sa lahat. Mgkakaroon sila ng 3 rounds, 15 minutes each. First round, silang lahat kasama, second round, girls lang, third round, boys lang. Non-stop daw. Sa totoo lang, unfair kasi lasing na yung iba, pero dahil okey pa rin sa lahat, tinuloy nila. Pagkatapos ng rules, nagsimula na silang tumoma.

Sa unang round, unang sumuko si Chouji na hindi pa nakakaisang bote. Sabi niya, mas masarap daw kapag softdrinks. After ten minutes, sumuko na rin si Shino with 6 bottles. Nahihilo na daw siya, baka rin daw malunod yung mga alaga niyang insekto sa loob niya pag nasobrahan siya. Pagkatapos ng takdang oras, wala ng ibang sumuko. Sa round na yun, si Kiba panalo with 13 bottles. Akalain mo yun, ang lakas nila tumoma! Pati si Hinata naka walong bote!

Pagkatapos ng bilangan, inumpisahan na ang 2nd round! Si Naruto ang judge sa laban na ito kasi hindi pa rin siya naapektuhan ng alak kahit naka labindalawa at kalahati siya. Sa first 10 minutes, wala pang sumusuko. Pero hindi rin natagalan, nagsuka na si Ino. Kanina pa kasi siya inom ng inom. Sunod, sumuko na si Hinata, nag-aalala kasi siya kay Naruto sa paguwi, kailangan daw niyang samahan. After 15 minutes, hindi pa rin tumitigil sila Tenten at Sakura. Titigil na dapat nila, kaso, exciting daw kaya nag overtime. Kung tutuusin, mas mukhang experienced si Tenten kasi tanggera naman talaga siya eh, ang hindi nila alam, talo pa ni Sakura ang tatay niyang lasinggero sa ganitong contest. Makalipas ang 5 pang minuto, tinigil na nila ang laban at ginawang tie na lang. Parehas lang naman kasi sila ng dami ng na inom eh. Pero kung titignan mo sila, mukhang hilo na ng konti si Tenten, si Sakura, prang onti pa lang ang nainom, namumula lang. Tsk, tsk, pambihira naman oh!

Habang nililinis ang sangkatutak na bote sa lamesa, nagpaalam na si Sakura, uuwi na daw siya. Siya na rin daw ang maghahatid kay Ino kahit nag volunteer na si Shikamaru. Ang sabi pa ni Sakura, tapusin na daw muna ni Shikamaru yung huling round kung gusto na niya umuwi. "Kung nag aalala siya kay Ino, papasabi ko na lang sa nanay niya na ikaw yung naghatid kung sakali mang magtanong siya pagkagising." Yan tuloy, inasar pa lalo si Shika na overprotective kay Ino. Lalo tuloy lumaki ang issue.

Gusto nilang samahan si Sakura kaso ayaw niya. Hindi na daw niya kailangan ng kasama kasi kayang kaya daw niya si Ino at malapit lang naman daw yung bahay nila eh. At dahil mapilit si Sakura, pinayagan na rin sila umalis. Nag paalam na siya at nagsabi ulit ng isang Happy Birthday kay Hinata bago umalis.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong decision. Dapat hindi muna siya umalis. Malalaman niyo na kung bakit…

Balik tayo sa club. Last round na! Nakakaisang bote pa lang si Lee, sumuka na at nagwala. Nasobrahan kasi first round pa lang, naka twelve and a half na. Bago pa magsimula yung competition, nakikipaginuman na siya kay Neji. Si Neji naman, kaya siya umiinom kasi may gumugulo sa isip niya tungkol sa isang tao, rather, isang ba-- ay tigil na ako, nang-iirap na si Neji. Tapos ni Lee, siguro after 13 minutes, suko na si Kiba, baka daw kasi magwala siya pag nalasing siya masyado. Full moon pa naman, siguro may lahi silang werewolf. Hehehehehe… Tapos na yung oras, hindi pa rin natitinag sila Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, at Neji. Nag overtime sila, after 8 more minutes, pinapatigil na ni Hinata si Naruto, tulog na si Shikamaru, pulang pula na si Sasuke, at titirik na ang mata ni Neji. Hayan na ang resulta, si Naruto na ang pinka matino sa kanilang apat. At dahil sa pustahan nila Naruto at Sasuke na pag natalo ni Naruto si Sasuke, ililibre niya ito ng ramen sa buong linggo, masayang masaya ngayon si Naruto dahil magkakaroon siya ng libreng ramen courtesy of Sasuke ngayong linggong ito! Sa isa pang pustahan, nanalo si Neji kay Tenten. Ang pustahan naman nila ay kung maghuhubad si Lee sa sobrang kalasingan, mananalo na sana si Tenten kaso bago pa mahubad ni Lee ang kanyang jumpsuit, hinimatay na siya, kaya ang panalo, si Neji! Ang parusa ni Tenten ay susundin niya ang lahat ng utos ni Neji sa buong dalawang linggo. Alam ko meron pang ibang pustahan na nangyari eh, hindi ko na alam yung details.

Tapos nun, nilinis na nila yung pinaginuman nila, umuwi na sila Chouji at Shikamaru. Bukas na lang daw ulit. May gig kasi ulit ang banda nila sa club na yun bukas ng gabi, pero magmi-meet sila dun ng hapon para mag practice.

Konti na lang silang natira. Nung mabuhusan na si Lee ng malamig na tubig, umupo na lang sila at isang malaking bilog na mesa na lang ang gamit nila. Walo na lang naman sila eh, nagke-kwentuhan at nag-aasaran. Eh ngayon, dahil hyper pa rin si Naruto, may naisip na naman siyang kagaguhan. Kumuha siya ng isang boteng walang laman. Inilapag sa lamesa, bumungisngis, at sumigaw ng "Truth or Dare!" Kung titignan mo silang lahat, mukhang pagod na pagod na at lasing na lasing na rin, eh dahil wala ng ibang paraan para tumahimik si Naruto at ang kanyang hyper bunganga, umokey na rin sila sa ideya ni Naruto. No choice sila eh!

Bago sinimulan ang laro, syempre, hindi mawawala ang pustahan, hindi ko na binusisi ang mga kagaguhang pustahan nila. Nagkaroon din ng usapan sila Naruto at Shino. Ang lahat ng mangyayari dito ay kakalat sa iba pang teachers at ilan pang kabarkada hanggang sa malaman na ng buong Konoha. Mukhang magkakaroon ata tayo ng blackmail dito ah! Si Shino ang bahalang magpakalat ng impormasyon, na kay Ino na ang pagkalat ng chismis.

Walang kamuang muang ang iba na kakalat sa buong Konoha ang mga pinag-gagagawa nila. Pero dahil sa dahilan na yun, mas malakas ang loob nila.

At sinimulan na ang kahihiyan. Unang itinuro ng bote ng kahihiyan: si Lee! Syempre, boring kapag truth kasi alam na nila yung isasagot niya, kaya dare na lang! Kung anu-ano ang pinagsasabi nila, mag ahit daw ng kilay, mag suot daw ng pambabaeng damit, atbp! Pero in the end, nagkasundo sila na ipahalik si Akamaru kay Lee! Lips to lips pouh ito!

Syempre, ayaw ni Lee nung una, msyado pa daw siyang bata para gmawa ng kahinik-hindik na gawain. At dahil uto-uto naman itong si kapal-kilay, ginawa na niya. Iba't ibang expresyon ang makikita sa mga mukha ng mga audience niya, si Naruto, gumugulong na sa katatawa.

Nang kumalma na sila, inikot na ulit ang bote. Sunod na kahihiyan: si Hinata. Dare daw, eh dahil birthday niya, may lusot pa siya. Ang dare sa kanya, simple lang. Isuot and damit na dinesign niya. Ayaw kasi niyang sinusuot ang mga designs niya, baka daw magkaroon ng bad impression sa kanya. Ewan ko ba! Pero, sinuot na rin niya.

Sunod na tinamaan: si Kiba! Truth sknya, ang tanong, ano ang pinakamatinding interaction nilang dalawa ni Akamaru. Uhm, ayaw ko na ikwen2, baka kung ano pa masabi ko, basta ang sagot niya ay something to do with toothbrush, practice, at kiss. Tapos si Naruto, etong kay Naruto, ikekwento ko, masaya kasi eh! Truth ang kay Naruto. Ang tanong nila, kailan at saan unang may nangyari sa kanila ni Hinata! Wag na daw siyang mag-deny na wala pang nangyayari kasi alam naman na daw nila yung totoo. Napaisip tuloy si Naruto, 'Mukhang kinakarma na ata ako sa mga pinag-gagagawa ko! Hindi pa nga ako nambablackmail, karma na agad!' Hehe, kasalanan niya yun! Anyway, dahil wala naman siyang magawa, sinabi na niya ang totoo. Ang sagot niya?

"Sa apartment ko, naabutan kami ng ulan ni Hinata nun, nakalimutan ko na kung kailan yun eh…"

Kahit alam nilang lahat na alam ni Naruto na alam nilang lahat na alam niya kung kailan yun, pinabayaan na lang nila kasi mukha nang kamatis si Hinata.

Inikot na ulit yung bote. Si Shino na. Hindi takot si Shino sa pambablackmail ni Naruto, siya naman kasi may hawak ng mga impormasyon eh. Truth sa kanya, ang tanong nila, tungkol sa lovelife niya.

Sinagot naman niya agad, "Yung babae sa petshop, prehas kasi kami ng hobby," yun lang, tapos na. Napabuntong-hininga siya, bitin sila sa sagot niya, halata sa mga mukha nila. Wala naman reaction ang brkada. Hay… Sunod na nga!

Tapos ni Shino, si Tenten na. Mas madali to, lasing na kasi siya, pulang-pula pa siya sa galit dahil sa pustahan nila ni Neji. Mas masaya to, pre! The moment na itinuro siya ng bote, ang laki na ng ngiti nila, nung sinabi pa niya na dare sknya, lalo pang lumaki ang ngiti na makakaparehas na ang bungisngis ni Naruto kanina nung napapilit niya si Sasuke sumama. Kinilabutan tuloy siya, 'Ano na naman kaya yung pinaplano nila!'

Wala nang usap-usapan. Pagkatapos ng kanilang mga ngiti, sabay-sabay silang lahat (excluding Neji na naka pikit ang mata at naka lean lang sa chair kasi lasing na pero may malay-tao pa rin at si Sasuke na lumulutang ang isip sa ibang dimension) sinabi na: "Strip-tease sa harap ni Neji! Tatlong minuto!"

Patay.

Hindi tuminag si Tenten sa kinauupuan. Tumahimik sila, nakatitig kay Tenten. Lalo pa tuloy siyang nairita. "TANG'NA! Ano kala niyo sa akin, PROSTI!" Tsk, tsk, wrong move. Lalo pang lumaki ang mga bungisngis nila. Habang nagmumura si Tenten, bumulong si Naruto kay Neji, "Oi, di ba may pustahan kayo? Utusan mo na lang siya para mas mabilis, hindi naman siya pwede tumanggi sayo eh…" Binuksan ni Neji ang isa niyang mata, "Hindi ako tanga at hindi pa ako gaanong lasing para gawin yun," Alam ni Naruto na sasabihin niya yun, kaya nga my Plan B eh… "Alam naman nating magaling magcontrol si Tenten sa pagikot ng bote di ba, sigurado sayo tatama yun, bago ka pa niya matorture, kami na ang mag tatanong sayo, sabihin mo lang na gawin na niya yung dare sa kanya…" nawawala na ang kulay ni Neji, "isipin mo na lang kung ano pwede niya gawin sayo pag siya ang mag tatanong…" Mukhang effective yung Plan B ni Naruto ah, binigyan kasi ni Neji si Naruto ng death glare eh…

Out of the blue, pinutol ni Neji ang walang katapusang mura ni Tenten, "Gawin mo na, makaklimutan mo rin naman yan bukas eh," Lahat nakatitig kay Neji, si Neji nakatingin sa bintana. Lumingon sila kay Tenten, walang masabi. "Hindi ka naman pwede tumanggi eh, lahat ng utos ko, susundin mo. Talo ka sa pustahan, face the concequences."

Tama nga naman yun, may punto siya. Wala na siyang magagawa, no choice… On second thought, wala na siyang ibang magagawa kundi… Naku, nag-iba na naman ang mukha niya, mukhang may plano siya ah…

Nakita yun ni Neji, "Lintik…"

Narinig ni Tenten yun, a smirk found its way on her lips, 'Mukhang hindi ko pagsisisihan tong gagawin ko…'

Without warning, nilaklak ni Tenten ang isang bote ng alak at sinimulan na ang dare sknya. Wala kang makikitang kahihiyan sa mukha ni Tenten, naka titig pa nga siya sa mga mata ni Neji eh… Si Neji naman, mukha nang kamatis! Lalo pang nasiyahan si Tenten, nakipag-interact pa kay Neji. Napa-mura tuloy ng di-oras si Neji, "Langhya…" alam na niya ang susunod na mngyayari. At ang susunod na mangyayari ay hindi ko na ikekwento kasi baka magalit sa akin ang nag-request ng fic na ito (sasusaku request niya, pag tinuloy ko pa to, baka maging nejiten na lahat).

Malapit na matapos ang tatlong minuto. Sinabi na ni Naruto ang dare kay Neji, "Dahil alam naman nating lahat na si Neji na ang susunod at truth ang maaaring pliin niya, tatanggalan ko na siya ng freedom of choice at para maging fair, kami ang magbibigay ng dare, hindi si Tenten," Okei lang sa lahat, ayos, "Ang dare kay Neji ay…"

Hindi ko na i22loy. Magbibigay na lang ako ng clue. It has something to do with a kiss and a whole minute. Alam niyo na yun. Si Neji, hindi na rin makapag-pigil, 5 seconds bago matapos ang three-minute dare kay Tenten, ginawa na rin niya yung sa kanya…

Ang gandang pamblackmail nito! Inenjoy muna ng audience ang kalahati ng dare kay Neji bago lumingon kay Sasuke na lumalaklak na naman ng kanyang pang-limang bote mula nung nag truth or dare sila.

Eto na po ang sasusaku na inaantay ng iba dian… "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Si Sasuke naman, masyado nang lasing para tumayo at gumawa pa ng kung anu-ano, "Truth," Heh, sa tono pa lang ng pananalita niya, halatang halata na na lasing na lasing na talaga siya, as in wala na sa katinuan, hindi na niya alam ang nangyayari sa paligid niya. Mas masaya ata ito…

Si Naruto unang nagtanong, "Anong tingin mo kay Sakura?"

Ang bilis ng sagot ni Sasuke, "Gagu, tinatanong pa ba yan? Lahat naman ng tao alam ang sagot dian. Matalino, mapag-alaga, maganda. Anghel siya, pre…"

Tumahimik ang lahat. Ngayon lang nila nalaman na para palang truth serum ang alak kay Sasuke lalo na pag nasobrahan. Tsk,tsk, tigok si Sasuke nito kinabukasan…

Narealize ito agad ni Hinata at nagtanong pa, "May plano ka bang ligawan si Sakura?"

"Ligawan? Bat ko pa siya liligawan eh kami na nga eh…"

Holy Ciet! Talaga lang! Mukhang madami pa siyang alam na hindi alam ng iba ah… At dahil walang muang si Sasuke sa nangyayari, ti-nake advantage ng barkada ito. Hindi nga alam ni Sasuke na dalawa na yung tinatanong sa kanya eh… At sunod-sunod na ang mga tanong nila. Interrogation ata tong nangyayari eh…

"Kelan pa naging kayo?" si Lee

"Nung May 12 yung first anniversary namin,"

Ah… kaya pala hindi sila sumama sa gimik ng barkada nung araw na yun…

"Nahalikan mo na ba siya?" si Shino

"Maraming beses na, ala nga namang hindi ko siya halikan sa 1 taong relasyon naming yun… Siya pa nga ang madalas sumosurpresa sa akin pagdating ko sa bahay nmin eh… Pinaduplicate niya yung susi ng apartment ko para lang dun…"

So may susi pala si Sakura sa bahay ni Sasuke… Lalim na ng relasyon nila ha… Ibig sabihin…

"Nagsasama na ba kayo?" si Kiba

"Hindi pa naman, hindi pa nga pumpasok sa utak nmin yun eh…"

Naman? So may plano silang gawin yun?

"May nangyari na ba sa inyo?" si Neji… Mukhang tapos na ang overtime ng dare niya. Pulang pula pa rin siya.

Tumahimik si Sasuke. Nanigas sila, mukhang patapos na ang kasiyanhang ito… Bigla na lang tumawa si Sasuke, "Sa tingin niyo, papaalisin ba naman kayo ng maaga sa bahay niya nung birthday niya ng walang dahilan? Hindi lang yun, naaalala niyo pa ba yung outing natin? Naniniwala ba talaga kayo na yung narinig ni Hinata sa beach ay yung lifeguard na nagsi-swimming? Private resort namin yun! Bawal ang ibang tao sa beach sa gabi… Gusto niyo ikwento ko pa sa inyo lahat eh…"

Nanahimik silang lahat. Ibig sbihin nun, madami nang nangyari, expert na sila sa larangan nun, talo na nila ang record nila Hinata at Naruto na ang pinka-matinding ginawa yun sa storage room ng mga instruments ng banda. Ang gandang pamblackmail nito!

"Bat ayaw niyo ipa-alam samin?" si Tenten… Oo si Tenten, mukhang nakarecover na mula sa pinag-gagagawa nila kanina.

"Ayaw niya, mang aasar lang naman daw kayo eh… Pero mukhang plano na niyang sabihin sa inyo sa birthday ko…"

Sa birthday niya? Ibig sabihin, sasabihin lang nila after 1 year, 2 months, 11 days na naging sila! Unfair ha…

"Magkwento ka pa tungkol sa inyo," si Naruto ulit, mukhang enjoy na enjoy niya to…

"Ciet, kung alam niyo lang…" at tuloy-tuloy na si Sasuke sa pagkukwento… Kawawang Sasuke, kung alam lang niya ang mga pinagagagawa niya… Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Tumigil lang ang interrogation kay Sasuke nung na-satisfy na si Naruto at nagsimula na silang umuwi. May gig pa nga pala sila bukas, kailangan nilang magpahinga.

Kanya-kanya silang uwi. Hindi ko nga sure kung uuwi yung iba eh, baka umuwi sila sa ibang lugar… Si Naruto at Hinata na ang naguwi kay Sasuke. Pagkatpos nilang ayusan si Sasuke, umuwi na rin sila. Hindi ko alam kung saan, basta magkasama sila.

Ano kaya nagaantay sa barkadang ito kinabukasan…

* * *

"Oi! Sakura!" lumingon siya, si Ino, siguro tapos na niyang ikalat ang chismis sa buong Konoha. 

"Hinahanap ka nila Naruto at Hinata sa tambayan. May kukwento daw sila sayo," yun lang at umalis na si Ino.

'Ano na naman kaya ito…' pero kahit nagdududa siya, pumunta pa rin siya.

Sinalubong siya ni Hinata at bumulong, "Pagpasensyahan mo na, trip lang ng barkada," tapos nun, umalis na siya. Lalo tuloy siyang kinabahan. Dumiretso siya kay Naruto na nakasandal lang sa pader.

"Ano yun?" tanong ni Sakura. Tumingin siya kay Naruto, napansin niyang hindi makatingin nang diretso sa kanya si Naruto. 'Ciet, ano na naman ang ginawa nila ngayon,'

Narinig niyang nagbuntong-hininga si Naruto bago nagsalitang, "Anong relasyon niyo ni Sasuke?"

Nagulat siya sa sinabi niya, "A-ano?"

"Alam na namin, kagabi lang. Kung hindi ka kasi umalis eh," mahinahon ang pananalita ni Naruto, nung una, tapos bgla na lang siyang ngumiti kay Sakura.

"Gusto mo malaman ano nangyari?" at kinuwento niya ang lahat ng nangyari mula nung umalis si Sakura, kasama na dun ang mga pustahan at blackmail nila. Pero hindi na niya knwento kung ano _exactly_ and mga pinagsasabi at pinag-gagagawa ni Sasuke. Sinabi lang niya yung mga nalaman nila.

Nasa state of shock si Sakura. In between ang shame, galit, at remorse. Nung nasa point na naramdaman na ni Naruto na sasabog na si Sakura, tinapik na lang niya ang shoulders ni Sakura in a friendly manner at sinabi, "Wag mong patayin si Sasuke ha, may gig pa tayo mamaya sa club, baka kulangin tayo," at tumakbo na si Naruto.

Nagbilang siya one to ten. Naka ilang ulit na siya, sasabog na sana si Sakura, pero sa huli, namayagpag pa rin ang kanyang self-control. "Hayaan mo Naruto, hindi ko paptayin si Sasuke, hindi pa ngayon…"

Tigok si Sasuke. Ang layo-layo ni Sasuke kay Sakura, ni hindi nga niya alam kung asan siya eh, pero kinilabutan pa rin siya. "Alam na niya…" Tsk, tsk, lover's instinct.

Actually, the moment na malaman ni Sasuke ang nangyari kagabi (kinuwento ni Naruto), muntik nang sumakabilang buhay si Naruto. Pero dahil naisip niya na walang ibang magpapaliwanag kay Sakura sa mga nangyari, hinayaan pa niyang mabuhay si Naruto, basta daw siya ang magpapaliwanag kay Sakura. Siguraduhin daw niya na hindi siya mapapahamak sa mga ikukwento niya. Okey naman kay Naruto yun, kahit hindi na niya magagamit pangblackmail yung pinagagawa niya. Pero yung time na sinabi niya kay Sasuke yung nangyari, sinigurado muna niya na alam na ng buong Konoha na si Sasuke at Sakura na. Matalino din pala siya no?

Hapon na. Meeting na ng brkada sa club. Surprisingly, mukhang walang epekto ang hangover sa kanilang lahat, pero madaming nagbago. Sa meeting na ito, tahimik si Naruto, hindi kasama ni Kiba si Akamaru, naka upo lang sa isang tabi si Lee, hindi magkatabi sila Shikamaru at Ino, naka smile si Neji, nakalugay ang buhok at girl na girl ang suot ni Tenten (probably dahil sa pustahan), at hindi nagpapansinan sila Sasuke at Sakura. Biruin mo, isang gabi, ang daming nagbago!

Pero kahit ganun, normal pa rin ang naging practice nila, hindi nga lang perfect kasi nasira ng onti ang chemistry nila. Pano sila tutugtog ng maayos niyan mamaya? Hay…

Bandang seven thirty, pinagpaliban muna nila ang practice at nag break. Kita-kits na lang daw sila sa backstage room ng club mamayang alas nueve. Ten pa naman ang performance nila eh. So may one and a half hour pa sila para ayusin ang chemistry ng banda, para naman umayos ayos na ang performance.

Sa isa't kalahating oras na yun, madaming nangyari. Nagkanya-kanya nga sila nung break, pero nung bumalik na, ayos na ang lahat. Well, almost lahat. Hindi pa rin kasi nagpapansinan sila Sasuke at Sakura eh.

Nagpractice ulit sila. Mas maayos na kesa nung una, pero hindi pa rin perfect. Thirty minutes before ten, tumigil na sila sa practice at naisipang pagbatiin na ang dalawa. Tutal, sila rin naman ang dahilan di ba? Mostly, si Naruto syempre. Ang hindi nila alam, nag usap na pala ang dalawa during the break at lalo pang gumulo. Nagsagutan kasi sila eh, nagsisisihan.

Oras na, lumapit na ang in-charge sa club kay Naruto, sabi, tumugtog na daw sila. Eh dahil nga sa away/patayan na nagaganap, hindi pa pwede, hanggang sa naisip ni Naruto ang audience. Ano na naman kaya ang naisip niya?

Humingi siya ng mic at humarap sa madlang pipol. Buti na lang mukhang mababait ang nsa loob ng club ngayon, hindi tulad nung huli nilang performance dito na puro bangag yung mga nanonood, "Magandang gabi po! Salamat sa pagpunta," at nakuha na niya ang mga atensyon ng mga tao, nung nakilala siya ng mga tao, nagsimula na ang palakpakan at hiyawan, ganun na sila kasikat. "Bago po kami tumugtog, hihingi lang po sana ako ng konting tulong, okei lang ba?" Sumagot ang audience ng 'okey lang,' "Alam niyo namang importante ang chemistry sa isang banda di ba?" umoo ang audience, "May dalawa kasing nag-aaway sa backstage eh, hangga't hindi po sila nagbabati, hindi po kami makakatugtog ng maayos," Na gets agad ng audience ang gusto niyang iparating. Nag smile si Naruto sa audience. "Tataas na po naming ang curtain, kayo na po ang bahala, salamat!" at bumalik na si Naruto sa backstage. Inangat na ang curtains at nakita na ng audience ang dalawang taong cnasabi ni Naruto. Naka gitna sila. Parang planadong-planado talaga. Si Sakura, hawak ni Tenten, pinipigilang mahawakan man lang si Sasuke. Si Sasuke naman, Si Neji at si Lee na ang pumipigil para lang hindi mapag buhatan ng kamay si Sakura. Pero alam naman nating lahat na kahit hindi hawak nila Neji at Lee si Sasuke, never niyang masasaktan si Sakura.

Nang namalayan nila na itinaas na ang curtains, kahit magkaaway sila, sabay pa rin silang nagsabi, "Naruto! Ano nnmang kalokohan to!" Lover's instinct.

Isa sa audience ang sumagot, "Naiinip na kami, kanina pa kami nagaantay para tumugtog kayo," dinugtungan naman ng isa pang audience, "pano kayo tutugtog kung magkagalit kayo?" sumabat pa ang isa, "pangit ang performance kung pangit ang chemistry niyo, dapat alam niyo yun!" at umingay na ang audience.

Pinutol ni Sakura ang ingay habang nagpupumiglas pa rin sa hawak ni Tenten, "Kung tumahimik lang naman kasi at hindi nagpaka tanga yung isa dian eh!"

"Lasing ako nun, wala akong maalala."

"Yun na nga eh, lasing ka! Kung hindi ka ba naman nagpalasing, edi sana, walang nangyari!"

"Maiiwasan ba yun? Nalasing ka rin naman nun ah, kaya nga umuwi ka ng maaga! Kung hindi ka pa umalis, hindi sana nangyari yun!"

"So ako pa ang may kasalanan! Ginagago mo ba ako!"

"Putang ina! Hindi kita sinisisi. Wala akong sinisisi. Walang may gusto sa nangyari. Aksidente lang lahat."

Bago pa ma-misinterpret ng madlang pipol ang problema nila, sumabat na si Shikamaru, "Oi! Pansinin niyo naman yung audience niyo,"

Sabay silang tumingin sila sa audience nila for some seconds. Matatawa ka sa mga reaction nila. Pano ba naman kasi, iba yung iniisip nila.

Sasabat pa sana si Sakura, "Pakiala-" kaso pinutol siya ni Sasuke. He crushed his lips with hers. Nakawala kasi siya sa hawak nila Lee at Neji eh. Binitiwan na rin ni Tenten si Sakura. Tuloy pa rin ang interaction ng dalawa. Hindi siya tinigilan ni Sasuke hanggat pumapalag pa rin siya. Tumahimik ang lahat sa club. Nung naramdaman na ni Sasuke na nag give in na si Sakura, nag break away na siya. Tahimik pa rin ang lahat hanggang sa nagsalita na si Naruto. "Oh, yan! Ayos na sila! Let's rock en roll!"

At parang walang nangyari, tumugtog na sila. Pagkatapos ng ilang kanta, break muna sa backstage. Nung papunta na sila sa likod, hinila ni Sakura si Sasuke sa madilim na backstage room.

She pinned him to the wall and her lips explored his. Nung nagsisimula nang i-enjoy ni Sasuke, bigla na lang umalis si Sakura. Makikita mo ang pagka bitin niya at ang malaking question mark sa ulo ni Sasuke.

Hindi lumingon si Sakura, tuloy pa rin siya sa paglakad. Si Sasuke naman, nakatitig lang sa kanyang retreating form.

Nang malayo-layo na siya, tumigil siya sa paglalakad at biglang sinabi…

"Ganti lang, binitin mo kasi ako knna eh,"

**End. Tapos. Owari. Done. Finish. Wakas. **

**

* * *

**

Walang kwenta ata to eh… Corny ba? Okei lang… Flames are welcome… Siguro madami ako matatanggap nun…

Tisha! Ngus2han mouh?... soree my NejiTen (alam ko hindi m pa rin accepted ang pair na ito, pero 2nd loved pair ko ito eh!), NaruHina (sabi mo sa akin nung tmwag ka, ayaw mo ni2), at ShikaIno (no comment) h… lam ko SasuSaku lang request moh… SasuSaku pa rin naman siya di ba? Nahaluan lang ng onti eh… I-enjoy mo na lang yung ibang pairings, bglaan lang kasi nagawa yung plot eh… Hehehe… Pero kahit na, ng-enjoy naman ako kasusulat d2 kahit onti eh… Sana kaw rin… Misyah na pouh! Twag ka naman d2 mmya for ur reaction… Happy Birthday! LabshOoo!

Sa mga nabitin sa NejiTen kanina, kung gusto niyong ituloy ko yun, sabihin niyo lang sa review para ipost ko (w/ a different title) yung sunod na nangyari dun sa dare kay Tenten at sa iba pang NejiTen na pinutol ko…

Hindi ko alam kung kalian ko ipopost basta ang titie ay "Dahil sa Alak: NejiTen Filler" Mas focused po yun sa NejiTen, hindi siya sequel… siguro prequel… pero filler lang talaga siya sa mga nabitin sa NejiTen dito.

At para sa lahat na nagbasa nito, sana nag-enjoy din kayo… Actually, bored ako nung naisip ko yung plot… Eto ang unang fic na sinulat at napost nang hindi pinaplano. Paki-review na lang po!

LuvLotS,

**_-aPpLecHeRrY-

* * *

_**

Nga pala, "Dahil sa Alak" is soon to be translated to English! Watch out for theaters near you! --familiar? cough_dark-adonis_cough


End file.
